


Stay Together

by NocturnaIV



Series: We got something special [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, Christmas Fluff, Day 11, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “Lonnie...” Jay hugged her again until she had her face against his neck “Stop.”“You told me I wasn't romantic.” Lonnie reminded him “So...”Jay laughed out loud and shifted so they were both lying across from each other.“It’s not a competition.” He reminded her.“Look who's talking.” Lonnie raised her eyebrows.
Relationships: Jay/Li Lonnie
Series: We got something special [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

“Are you sure?” Uma looked at her ship, ready to go “We can stay.”

“No, you are going to miss one of the most incredible festivals in Arendelle.” Lonnie shrugged. “Jay and I will catch up.”

Harry was folding his arms, staring at her as if he was seriously doubting Arendelle would be more interesting than staying in some ordinary seaside town in winter. Lonnie smiled at the pirate and moved slightly, like a little dance, to cheer him up. Although Harry wanted to hide it, he smiled.

“If Jay tries to do something...” Harry warned.

“Lonnie will know what to do.” Uma rolled her eyes and looked at her “Keep us update.”

“Yes, captain.”

Lonnie watched them go and she returned to the hotel. She ran up the stairs and had to dodge a married couple to get to their room and enter. The first thing she saw was Jay lying on the bed, arms folded, staring with deep hatred at his inflamed foot. But he hadn't gone anywhere. That was good.

“This is stupid.” Jay looked at her. “We could be going to Arendelle right now.”

“It is a sprain, and you must rest it.” Lonnie took off her jacket and let the heating in the room warm her up.

“It's _just_ a sprain.” Jay sank into the pillows “And tomorrow is Christmas.”

Lonnie sat next to him. Jay wasted no time and took her hands. Jay's fingers caressed her palms. He dazzled her with one of his smiles and pulled her closer to his face. Lonnie noticed the way he made gentle spirals with his fingers. Well, it was still exciting to know that the person she trusted the most wanted to kiss and touch her. Because she sometimes doubted if she was girlfriend material. Lonnie had never been like the other girls in Auradon, but she wasn't much like an island girl, either. She had always believed that she was material to be a friend. A best friend material, maybe. But Jay, the most charismatic, cool, funny, and attractive guy that existed hugged her as if she were his point of reference and looked at her like _that_ as if Lonnie made the world better just by being there.

Jay leaned in her direction. He had his most seductive smile. The one that made other girls giggle nervously. Lonnie rolled her eyes. To her, that was the fakest smile she had ever seen. Jay chuckled and relaxed his face. He took her hand and leaned closer, really smiling at her. Sweetly and maliciously, wrinkling his nose a little. And that made her shudder. Jay's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. He closed the distance between them. Lonnie felt electricity run through her.

“Lo-Ouch!”

Lonnie gently pulled away and noticed that in his enthusiasm Jay had moved his injured leg. She helped him lie down and gently brushed his hair.

“Relax, Casanova.” Lonnie smiled “I’m right here. As always.”

Jay closed his eyes in frustration and clenched his fists.

“This is…”

For someone who tried so hard to be the strongest and toughest, Jay hated feeling worthless. His survival instinct put him on alert immediately, even though nobody and nothing could attack him there. And even if it were, Lonnie wouldn't allow it. But now Jay was safe, and he had to do something as simple and basic as rest. But to him, it seemed like a colossal task.

“Why are you so upset?” Lonnie leaned against his side, trying not to make him uncomfortable.

That seemed to cheer him up because Jay put his arm around her waist and closed the grip there, on her shirt. Lonnie felt her heart soften more. Jay always had a way of holding on to the people he loved as if he feared they would be left alone. Lonnie rested her forehead against his and wrinkled her nose to make him laugh. Lonnie pulled away enough to look at his face.

“Tomorrow will be Christmas and it’s a date to be with your family...” Jay dropped his head on the pillow “Your family is waiting for you in Arendelle.”

“I already called them and explained what happened.” Lonnie tapped him on the nose “They want you to recover.”

“But…”

“Where I come from, we don't celebrate Christmas.” Lonnie leaned against Jay's chest to comfort him “So we can be here and watch movies.”

“It's not the way I imagined it would be the first time we shared a hotel room.” Jay joked, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes.

“We share a cabin for the whole trip.” Lonnie dropped her head on his shoulder. “What difference does it make?”

“Sometimes you are so unromantic.” Jay accused with exaggerated frustration.

Lonnie laughed and raised her eyebrows. She pulled away and adjusted Jay's foot better. He looked at her curiously but waited. Lonnie sat on the bed and distributing her weight, she sat on his abdomen and leaned on his chest. Lonnie hugged him around his neck. She settled there and took a deep breath. Jay's big hands slid down her back, from her shoulders to her waist. Always so respectful to her at times like this. He took a deep breath and held her tighter. Jay clung closer to her and whispered her name. She hugged him affectionately, held him against her body until she shuddered with happiness.

“You are the best at giving hugs.” Jay assured, “They are my favorites.”

Lonnie smiled. That was the sweetest thing Jay could say to her. After all, since she'd met Jay, Lonnie had wanted to give him everything that he didn't seem to know. And she wanted to be that place where he could find fondness and affection.

“So, it’s the time of year to spend with your family.” Lonnie whispered.”You're family now.”

“Lonnie...”

She took his face and stared at him.

“Jay, you are the person who saw who I really was and celebrated it. You make me feel capable of anything and that I shouldn't be just one type.” Lonnie felt her cheeks heat up. “You’re my best friend. Someone who respects and admires me. And I didn't think I could know someone like you.”

“Lonnie...” Jay tried to hide his face, but she held him and noticed his strong blush “There’s no need...”

“You are kind and considerate.” Lonnie continued, “And you learn so fast and you adapt with incredibly smooth. And people easily grab you dearly. Jay, you make any place better just by your presence.” She clarified “If I have to spend my Christmas in a hotel with room service and with you as the only company, I can assure you that it will be the best Christmas of all my life.”

“Lonnie...” Jay hugged her again until she had her face against his neck “Stop.”

“You told me I wasn't romantic.” Lonnie reminded him “So...”

Jay laughed out loud and shifted so they were both lying across from each other.

“It’s not a competition.” He reminded her.

“Look who's talking.” Lonnie raised her eyebrows.

Jay took her hand and kissed her palm.

“Are you going to take care of me?” He wondered.

“Of course.” Lonnie looked at him curiously.

“Then it will be the best Christmas for me too.” He kissed her forehead “And I won't have to share you with all of Uma's crew. So, that’s a plus.”

Lonnie rolled her eyes but this time it was Jay who took her face.

“I will repeat this until you accept it.” Jay stated “Auradon has other outdated standards that we are changing. But on the island, the fact that you’re strong and skilled, so smart, and loyal are incredible characteristics. You're amazing. Beautiful, tough, clever, and cute. I'm lucky that my best friend reciprocates my feelings.”

Lonnie felt her cheeks warm. Jay closed the distance between them and kissed her, like a gentle brush at first, pulling her close to his body. Lonnie pressed herself against him, careful with his sprained ankle. She settled herself better against Jay, feeling his lips move slowly over her as if he was afraid to make her uncomfortable. She smiled and brought her leg up on his hip. Jay sighed and hugged her tighter. Lonnie kissed him harder, her hands running over his muscles, clinging to his strong shoulders. He flinched and pulled away to kiss her neck. Lonnie breathed heavily and dug her fingers into his hair.

“Lonnie...”

“I trust you.” Lonnie exposed her neck a little more “I want to be here. With you.”

Jay pulled away and looked at her nervously. As if he had never thought he would get there.

“Really?” He whispered.

Lonnie took his hand and pressed it to her chest. She treasured how Jay could be vulnerable with her. She nodded slowly.

“Why are you surprised?” She asked, “I know that I’m not a princess and that I’m not...”

Jay kissed her to silence her.

“I don't want to screw it up, Lonnie. I never believed that I deserved to have a happy ending. A...” He stopped “A...”

Lonnie felt his body shiver.

“True love.” Jay confessed, “I'm not like the rest... I don't want to screw it up.”

“You won't do it.” Lonnie promised “You're a gentleman who never keeps me waiting. Your smile is so bright and amazing. When I stare in your eyes, you get me every time.” She confessed “I love when you take me on walks under the full moonlight. You improvise dances and joke with me all the time. We both stay up talking every single night. Jay, we got something special and I think we have potential. Yes, you're so different, but me too. We’re not a prince and princess. We are warriors. I've never met someone so perfect as you. So... Can we enjoy what we have?”

Jay nodded.

“Yes, we can do that.”

He closed the distance between them.

“And I will take care of you,” Lonnie promised.

Jay relaxed and kissed her. She clung to him, feeling the strong thief immediately relax and hug her tight. Lonnie smiled softly and pulled him closer to her, being careful not to hurt his foot. She has never been so excited about Christmas before and it's all thanks to Jay. True love or not, she felt he complemented her. He was familiar territory and at the same time a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
